One Piece of Fate (On Break)
by Just a Bad Writer for Fun
Summary: He was just a thief, a thief that ended up with a shiny cup that he was going to swipe and sell. When a ritual finishes with his hand grabbing the handle of the cup, he ends up becoming the Master of a Heroic Spirit - and the proud owner of a golden cup he can no longer sell. Now, he might just gun for the infamous title of "King of the Pirates" thanks to his overpowered Servants.
1. Holy Grail

**One Piece of Fate  
Prologue - Holy Grail**

**xXxXx**

I pressed my body against the floorboards of the ship and twisted my head to the left, letting my ear be pressed against the wooden floor. I quietly listened for any sound but heard nothing besides the waves rocking against the ship and distant shouting. Waiting several minutes for any sound coming closer to my position, I grinned and got up quickly, making sure not to make noise as I stood back up; easy for me to accomplish, due to several years of practice thieving in my home town, a port city located in the East Blue.

Looking over the barrel I had hidden behind, I made sure that the hallway was clear of any pirate stupid enough to be walking around. The barrel that I was hiding behind was, luckily enough for me, at the end of a hallway. After making a mad dash for it as I was being chased by a group of pirates wielding cutlasses and a few with rifles, I made sure to drop a smoke bomb at an intersection and then I hid away over here.

Thanks to my Devil Fruit – though inferior to a different fruit, or so the rumors go – It allowed me to blend in with the shadows, submerging my body in darkness. It allowed me to practically become invisible, increasingly more so when in a darker light. While out in the open, however, with the sun shining down upon me, I'm much more easily spotted, though still invisible, even if my outline and a vague sense of dark color could be seen. At night, I might as well be impossible to spot through normal means. Perfect for sneaking into places where people like me aren't allowed in.

The Kuro Kuro no Mi – also known as the Black-Black Fruit – allowed me to delicately manipulate that of darkness and shadows. Though I couldn't do anything too fancy, the fruit required a certain special _touch_. That touch was incredibly subtle and delicate, or at least I'd say so myself, and only a handful of people out there could accurately utilize this fruit, though this was just my completely and totally nonbiased opinion.

I smirked, arrogant in my assessment of myself.

The superior Devil Fruit was Yami Yami no Mi, or the Dark-Dark Fruit since it was a Logia-type and apparently had more powerful abilities, while the Kuro Kuro no Mi was merely a Paramecia-type, but it was still powerful – depending on how you used it.

Its combat capability was lower than other Devil Fruits, but it made a nice fruit for a thief – such as myself, methinks. Mine simply manipulated the darkness around me. I could basically use it to cover myself in shadows, becoming invisible – but overall, it wasn't so bad.

Who cares if hiding was basically my only power?

Who cares if I lost my ability to swim just for something only a true thief would appreciate?

Okay, I cared a little bit, but it wasn't _that_ bad! After all, I've only had the fruit for a _week_, so I'm sure I'll figure out several other abilities that came with the bad-tasting fruit!

Blinking my eyes, I lowered my head so that only my eyes and up were peering out from behind it.

'_Footsteps, coming from the right hallway._' I thought to myself, narrowing my eyes. '_I waited too long, shit._' My left hand fell down to one of my two belts, where I kept my knives. '_If they spot me, I'll throw a knife attached with a smoke bomb. The moment of contact, the ball will jerk and explode upon even the slightest touch. That will give me a moment to charge in, grab the knife, and cut my way out of there._'

After formulating my plan, three pirates appeared from around the bend, looking this way and that. Panicking, the three failed to notice me and I breathed out a sigh of relief, with a hand placed over my mouth to make sure that they couldn't hear me.

"Damnit! Where did that brat go!?" Pirate number one, who was wearing a red bandana over his hair, shouted, looking down the hallway – opposite of where I was.

"Fuck, I don't know! I lost track of him with that smoke bomb stunt of his!" The second pirate, this one bald, yelled, looking back the way they had come, just in case I came out behind them.

"Shit, if he gets into the brig, he'll run off with the treasure we just hauled in!" The last pirate, who had a scar running down his face, growled in a rush. '_Treasure, eh? Don't mind if I do._'

After a few moments of, frankly, terrible searching, to which I wrapped myself in shadows just in case they just so happened to look over, the three hurried off – running in the complete opposite direction of myself.

I waited a few moments in excitement at the possibility of making off with a new treasure, counting to thirty just in case, before I took off in a low sprint around the barrel, keeping to the wall and making sure to keep low to the floorboards. Moving silently against the wooden floor, even as the ship tilted to the right slightly due to the waves, I was able to make good ground towards the hallway they had emerged from.

Coming to the bend that they had come from, I took off in that direction without a second thought, knowing that the brig had to be somewhere that way – after all, they had run that way earlier, and in my eyes, that had to mean something.

Or I could be completely wrong – but my gut told me the opposite.

After a while of running and hiding when a pirate neared, I finally reached a staircase leading downward and I grinned confidently, a victorious smirk working its way onto my lips.

Looking left and right, I descended the staircase slowly, making sure to test each step for creaks with a slight tap of my foot, before I took a step down. This made my descent slow, but steady and careful.

Though the light was dim, another plus factor of the Kuro Kuro no Mi was the ability to see rather well in the dark. Once again, the perfect fruit for a thief such as myself. The only way the fruit could be better was if it didn't have such vomiting inducing taste and if it had some kind of combat ability that I just didn't know about yet.

Thus, I was able to walk down the staircase with ease, with no trouble in moving downward due to the dim lighting. Adjusting the black beanie on my head, I pushed my blond hair back off to the side, making sure my forehead was uncovered, with my bangs being on the sides of my eyes, with a few strands falling between my eyes.

My red eyes peered into the darkness, a silver earring in the shape of a ring glinting off of the dim light on the earlobes of my two ears. A silver dog tail, which was attached to a leather cord, dangled softly with my slow movement. On my right index finger, was a white ring and wrapped around my left wrist, was a small, black arm warmer with silver bracelets marking an 'x' around it.

I rolled my shoulders to help relax my body, removing the tension that was building up, before rubbing my left shoulder, as if rubbing away an ache in my bones. After a moment, I smoothed down a wrinkle that was made in my red jacket, which had black fur around the cuffs and hood of it, with the sleeves falling down to my elbows. Under the jacket, was a gray shirt with a 'v' cut down the middle of the fabric for a couple of inches.

With my left hand, I checked my knives, rubbing my thumb against one of my two belts which formed an 'x' around my waist, though the belt that my knives were attached to hung lower than the other against my gray baggy pants.

Each knife had a smoke bomb attached to them with a small cord. It was when the knife was thrown, that the cord attached to it would release part of the ball, though at first, nothing would happen. When the ball then makes contact with anything, it would burst – and out from the ball would appear a black smoke which would let me escape from any situation (probably). It was a bit difficult to get it set up this way, but I managed it after a few months of experimenting in different ways to pop it.

I also have a pouch attached to my right hip, which held several other smoke bombs which I just had to throw around to activate. These were in the case of an emergency situation and I needed speed, or several of them, to make a quick escape.

Behind my back, held in a black sheath attached to the other belt, was a dagger, my primary fighting weapon in case fighting was the only option – or when I needed to cut something, like a rope. My black boots touched upon the last of the stairs, but I stopped, stilling my body completely, listening to the light sounds that were being made nearby. Activating my Devil Fruit, I slowly leaned against the wall, letting shadows wrap around my form, careful not to make any sound, and peered out from behind the wall, invisible to most due to my fruit's ability and the dim lighting of the room.

On the other side, I saw a strange circle with inscriptions dug into the floorboards with a knife, though some kind of red liquid – blood or wine – filled the indents. Sitting upon the stone dais, was a golden cup which just screamed millions of Beli. I could practically feel myself drool in anticipation – of stealing _and_ selling it.

Licking my lips, I slowly crept around the wall and towards the cup. Several pirates were standing around it, seemingly checking the circle and inscriptions for errors, with who had to be the Captain standing next to the cup, staring incredibly hard at a piece of paper he held tightly in his hands as if he was checking his shopping list off with a quill.

He wore the standard Captain's hat and a black overcoat, that had a white dress shirt underneath and black dress pants. He also had on dirty brown boots that went halfway up to his knees and a saber on his left hip. A thin black mustache was scribbled just above his lips and his gray eyes peered down at the paper, with a monocle over his right eye.

All in all, he looked like your stereotypical idiot of a pirate Captain.

Counting the Captain, there was a total of seven people in the room, eight if you count me; I could take them.

However, I didn't want to risk the cup falling and breaking if a fight broke out, which it most definitely will. Instead, I would throw a few smoke bombs and make my getaway after snatching the prized artifact. '_Yeah, that sounds like a good plan._' I thought to myself with an animalistic grin at the thought of easily snatching away millions of Beli right from under the noses of these pirates.

As I crept closer to the golden cup, invisible to the pirates gathered around due to them not paying a lick of attention to what was going on around them, the Captain nodded a few times and stepped back, gesturing for his men to get away from the circle as he did so – I disobeyed his orders as I just wanted to make off with the cup and now that everyone was standing away from it, why would I stop to see what he was about to do?

He pressed the paper into his coat's pocket and drew in a sharp breath, before finally speaking out in a loud voice, though with a slight stumble in the beginning.

"Let s-silver and steel be the essence," he began, speaking in a deep voice as he spoke the chant as if from memory. "Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let the life of servitude be thy answer. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the glory of conquest be the drawing point. Let the road of salvation reach unto the Kingdom Gates."

I frowned at the eerie chant, eyeing his crew members as they shuffled around nervously, staring at the cup as if something was supposed to be happening. Silently thanking the creepy chant and the nervousness of the pirates gathered around the cup for pulling attention away from their surroundings, and thusly me, I scowled in slight unease.

'_Okay, so… I stumbled upon a cult pirate ship. Great. Let's just steal away this cup and get out of here._' As I thought that, I took a step into the circle and slowly approached the cup. '_Just three more steps… almost there! It's practically within my grasp now!_'

"Let it be declared with thine voice; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth!" With his rising voice, it suddenly dawned on me that he was getting more and more excited as he began to stare fervently into the cup as if expecting something to start to happen soon.

'_Shit, he's looking like he's about to be finished!_' In a hurry, I grabbed one of the two handles of the cup, just as it began to glow a burning hot white which seared itself into my eyes and burned the flesh of my hand which gripped it. '_Fuck, that hurts!_' I screamed in my mind, though I didn't want to let go of the cup even if it did burn my hand. Selling it would be a chore if it felt this hot, but it would be worth it!

"Awaken, awaken! Fill, fill! And bring upon this world a figure bestowed in legend – a Heroic Spirit of the past!"

At that moment, the world became shockingly white and I fell down to the ground with a pained shout, though I kept a strong grip over the cup, pulling it down with me, regardless of the pain. A burning sensation spread itself throughout my body, ending at my right hand. A pain, unlike any other, that I had ever experienced before in my entire life, seeped into my very being, etching out its own signature upon the back of my right hand. As if molten lava had been spilled ever so carefully upon my flesh, my body burned as if I was bathing in acid.

And then, color returned, and I found myself staring into the black eyes of the Captain of this gang of pirates. As if he could see me, his eyes peered down into my own eyes, unblinking. I blinked and raised my left hand, turning it around a few times before stopping and simply staring at my palm. I quickly realized that I could see it perfectly fine.

A benefit of my fruit was that I couldn't even see myself when my Devil Fruit was activated. I say benefit, because of situations such as these.

My Devil Fruit had been deactivated. Rather, I turned it off because of the sudden pain, my concentration waned in my time of crisis. I stared into the eyes of the Captain who began to scowl, his face turning red with fury. I could only awkwardly chuckle as I pulled the cup to my chest protectively from where I lay, and I wiped away a drop of sweat which slid down my cheek nervously.

"Uh, nice to meet you?"

* * *

**Name: **_?_**  
****Age: **_18  
_**Character Type:** _Human_**  
****Gender:** _Male_**  
****Alignment:** _Chaotic Neutral_**  
Height:** _165cm/5ft 5in_**  
Weight:** _57kg/125lbs_**  
Likes:** _Stealing, Beli (money), himself_**  
Dislikes:** _Needless destruction, spicy foods, ?_**  
Region:** _East Blue_**  
Hidden Attribute: **_Star_  
**Armaments: **_Three knives, one dagger (primary weapon), several smoke bombs (handmade)_

* * *

**Hello peoples! This little project of mine is something that I dreamt about a long time ago. And finally, I am making it a reality! Yes, I am actually going to start writing another story. My other story (Ravel Quest) will still be written, but later when I have some time. Lately, I've been feeling a bit burned out writing it, so I'm putting it down for a bit. I already know what I will be doing for the rest of the volume, but for now...**

**One Piece crossover with the Fate series! There aren't many OP/Fate crossovers, which is a shame... but understandable.**

**So... you might be wondering. Which servant will be summoned? Find out in the next chapter...**

**Ciao.**


	2. Rider

**One Piece of Fate  
Chapter I - Rider**

**xXxXx**

I stared into the angered eyes of the Captain of this motley gang of pirates, who looked none too pleased with my actions. After all, I disrupted his little ritual and grabbed his golden cup, attempting to make off with the obviously valuable treasure. I would certainly not like the scoundrel who attempted to steal the cup from me – but if he was as handsome as me, I would probably nod in acceptance and overlook his transgressions against me and my treasure, of course, after I took the expensive cup back.

However, this guy clearly didn't think so as he drew his curved saber and pointed it at my face. The tip of the saber was darkened steel, with an indent just before the point, which pressed against the metal like a curved rectangle.

"You dare attempt to steal from the Bone Pirates!?"

I almost facepalmed at the name; seriously, who called their crew something as stupid as that? It sounded incredibly unoriginal; after all, don't all pirates have some bone or another painted onto their flag? It's practically a symbol!

'_Whatever, I just gotta smoke 'em and run._' I rolled my eyes as I thought this, formulating a plan within my head in order to escape this situation.

I shifted my grip of the golden cup to my other hand and subtlety lowered my hand down to my pouch of smoke bombs in a way that the captain didn't notice, however, I was quickly distracted by a woman clearing her throat. Considering that the last time I checked the occupants of the room, everyone was male, caused me to immediately forget about my task of escaping – though I didn't forget about the cup as my grip on it increased protectively as if I was protecting a small puppy or a baby.

Looking over to my right in order to locate the source of the sound, I quickly noticed two new figures standing just behind some of the gathered pirates – who, at noticing the two new arrivals, quickly shouted in surprise and jumped away from the two, giving them plenty of room. It also helped clear the view of them, allowing me a good look at the new occupants of the brig.

The taller of the two, easily standing above average, and who was even taller than me, was a blonde-haired beauty of a woman with dark red eyes which seemed to glow with darkness – not literally, but figuratively. Her hair was tied into pigtails, though the amount of it covered her back completely, cascading down her back to her waist. She wore a red overcoat with gold lining, one that a captain of a pirate crew would wear, and a black shirt that was opened at the top, revealing her curvaceous chest underneath the coat, with her shoulders uncovered by the coat which was hanging down her shoulders.

Her black shirt led into a short, black skirt which was opened slightly at the sides, revealing part of her thighs, though brown-red stockings covered her skin from her red boots up to her hips, with a brown-red belt clasped around her waist with a silver buckle. She also had on red, leather gloves covering her hands completely.

In her right hand, she held a long-barreled, dark brown with a silver pattern etched onto the surface of the weapon, blunderbuss, a type of rifle that was used at a short-range. The smile that the tall, blonde-haired woman wore unnerved, causing me to shrink away from the duo a few inches, though I still lay on the floor. The look in her eyes – it was as if she was prepared to watch the world burn and would even help fuel the flames. An uncanny look etched upon such a beautiful face; it sent goosebumps down my spine.

The other girl, who appeared to be a child or a teen, had cool blue eyes in contrast with the other woman's red, and white hair which fell down to her shoulders, a black hairband could be seen in her hair, with a scar going across her face, from just above her right eye down to the left of her chin. A second scar was on her right cheek and it reached halfway to her nose.

She wore a black overcoat – one that I might see a male wearing – that has white trimming, while the hem of the coat looked as if it had been burnt away, while also falling down past her waist, making it difficult to see if she wore short pants or a skirt underneath the coat. The coat rose up to her face, covering her mouth completely, giving her a mysterious look, while the cuffs of the coat were red. She had black gloves on, and black stockings rose up from her black shoes.

On her back, wrapped in a red cloth, appeared to be a cutlass, one that was larger than the saber that the Captain of the Bones Pirates wielded in his right hand, which also appeared to be bigger than the girl itself. The girl's stare was unblinking; uncaring. As if she didn't really care about what was going to happen, but it was a look that I recognized all too well – the stare of someone who has suffered immensely.

The same could be said of the other woman, yet I felt drawn away from her, as if her existence disgusted me, though I didn't understand why. It wasn't that I didn't like big breasts either – in fact, I enjoyed them – but something about her just seemed _wrong_ to me. While I might have been physically attracted to her rather curvaceous body, my instincts seemed to scream at me that she was nothing but trouble, while the other girl had a more dangerous feeling, one that attracted me, but at the same time, made me too cautious at the sight of her.

Altogether, they appeared to be a dangerous pair that I absolutely did not want to get involved in.

The taller of the two looked around, her unnerving smile plastered onto her face as she took in her surroundings as if she was searching for treasures, as the smaller of the two looked around with more caution, checking for danger before anything else. It was the smaller girl that spoke first after a few moments of silence, her words a mumble and in a monotone. "Servant, Rider."

The woman then spoke up, her voice high and light; her earlier expression fading away for one more cheery, yet I couldn't forget the flames that I had imagined from staring into her eyes and smile. "Are you our Master?" she asked, looking around the room for a moment, before her gaze settled onto me, causing my body to shiver nervously.

Before I could get even a word out at the look she had given me, much less the question that had been asked, the Captain chuckled darkly, sheathing his blade slowly, letting the sound draw everyone's attention to him. He placed his left hand against his hip and sauntered over to the girls, a wide smile on his face and a low laugh pressing through his lips.

"Ah, yes. That would be me, er, lassies." He silently eyed the smaller girl with a curious frown, but included her in the answering statement, as if not expecting her to have been important in any way. Stopping but a mere step or two from the taller of the two, his eyes trailed a path up and down her chest, before he finally looked into the eyes of the woman – though he still glanced down at her cleavage, which the woman seemed to not mind, even if she did lean back slightly from his gaze.

Seeing that his attention was elsewhere, I slowly began to rise up, careful not to make even the slightest of sounds – though the smaller of the two kept her eyes locked onto mine as if intently focused on what my actions were, while the taller one finally turned to look at the Captain, a smile adorning her face which made my skin crawl. I watched the situation unfold where I began to stand up, holding the cup as one would a living creature; delicately and with extreme care.

"Now then, as yer Master, my first command to you is this: kill that-" As he spoke, he raised his right-hand high, before letting it fall down to the woman's right shoulder. However, before his hand could even so much as graze her, the white-haired girl's right hand flew out to the handle of her cutlass, faster than I could've imagined, her eyes never leaving mine, before drawing the blade and in the blink of an eye, swung it upward.

The cold black metal of the blade bit into the Captain's wrist and easily severed his hand from his arm, leaving only a stump in its wake as blood gushed out of it, which somehow missed the two girls.

"Don't touch her," she spat coldly out at the screaming man who backed away from the two of them, his face covered in sweat and his body shaking. Fear quickly slammed into my body at the sight of the small girl easily cutting his hand off and I became rooted to the spot, eyes wide.

'_Shit. If that small girl can easily cut off his hand, that woman must be quite the shot with that big gun of hers._'

I quickly realized one fact: if I ran, I would most certainly die. My heartbeat was in a panic and I could feel cold sweat slide down my skin, breathing becoming erratic, I slowly brought the golden cup up to my chest, as if utilizing the cup as a shield. I lowered my right hand to the handle of my dagger, shaking controllably. My legs wobbly, I slowly managed to force them to bend at the knees, lowering my body slightly as I slipped uncomfortably into a battle stance.

'_Whether I like it or not, I might die here. I'd rather go out kicking and screaming than running away like a coward!_'

As a thief, my instincts screamed at me to just run and take the cup with me, cutting my losses with any other treasure I could obtain or any fun to be had. However, the two had suddenly appeared after that strange chanting and the whole cup lighting up like flames, though there had been no fire or smoke. That conclusion drew the two figures together to the cup, connecting them with an invisible line. I quickly realized, with dread building up in me, that the two could've been seeking the cup and had been summoned from beyond the grave, for all I knew, in order to take the cup back.

They could easily give chase and cut me down, were I to run. At least, if I were to stay and fight, I might be able to pull out a win, or find a pathway to escape, so that I could sell the golden cup and get away from this entire situation.

However, I couldn't quite shake off the feeling that something was wrong, incredibly so. As if I wasn't even in any danger. Yet, what I had seen forced me to prepare for a fight against the two, be they enemy or not. My body shook in fright and my heart pounded with such force that I could imagine the beat cracking my ribs.

'_Actually, please don't be an enemy and please let me go and keep the cup; I don't want to just leave all this money lying around in a boring place like this after all!_'

After a short pause, the smaller of the two – I believe she called herself Rider, though that could've been a title, and in that case, what was the name or title of the other girl? – walked forward and towards me, her almost silent steps causing the floorboards to creak slightly at her weight. At the same time, she sheathed her weapon, not even glancing at the pirates that stood around the room, surprise and panic evident on their faces.

It looked as if they didn't know whether to run or not, their fear grounding them to a halt, forcing them to stand in place. I smelled the faint tinge of piss enter the air, and I scrunched up my nose in disgust, even as my body shook in fear at the approaching girl of death, though the other two girls didn't even seem to notice it.

The small girl finally stopped at an arm's length away from me. My grip on my sheathed dagger tightened and I prepared to draw it in a rush. I stared down at the girl, panting out heavily, though I quickly stilled my breath. I took a moment to begin to calm down, though it didn't really work that well under the cold stare of the girl that wielded a blade bigger than herself.

Then, the girl did something unexpected, causing confusion to well up within my being, and my body stilled from the panicky shaking it had been going through not even a moment ago.

With her eyes staring into mine, she titled her head slightly to her right, glancing down at where my right hand was, then back into my eyes, before mumbling lowly, though my much better than average hearing easily picked out her low choice of words.

"Are you our Master?" she asked, causing my eyes to widen in surprise, quickly remembering the question the other girl had asked hardly even a minute ago.

'_Was their earlier question also directed towards me? And what does she mean by that, that I'm their 'Master'? Wait, isn't it lucky for me if these two were on my side? If they think I'm their Master, I might very well make a killing as a thief!_'

Making up my mind in a rush, I let a smirk twitch its way onto my lips and I let go of the handle of my dagger. Correcting my posture, I tucked the cup into my left side and raised my right hand upwards, arm bent and palm facing the ceiling. My panic quickly calmed down and my breathing returned to normal. With that in mind, I spoke out in a confident manner, my voice not even cracking in the slightest, in complete contrast to the fear and panic I had been feeling only a moment ago.

"Of course!" I shouted resolutely, a smirk landing upon my lips. Because of my risky job as a thief, controlling my voice in order to act out different roles in order to blend in with the crowd came with the territory. If I couldn't mask my voice, I would easily be apprehended if someone were to recognize my voice, thus, I had to learn how to change my tone of voice in order to hide within the various scenarios that I could find myself in, regardless of the situation.

If I was masquerading as a lord's guard, I lowered my voice and adopted a gruff and mean tone of voice, while also changing my stature to fit with my station of duty. When I had pretended to be a girl – which was quite a challenge and a half – I had raised my voice to sound like one, while also adopting more feminine mannerisms which allowed me to mask myself as a female. Because of this, I possessed a large array of voices to use at my every need.

As a result, I became able to speak however I wished, even if I was almost shitting my pants with fear like right now. I was a naturally created actor that surpassed most others in the art of deception; even if I liked to screw around every now and then.

'_But, moving back to the actual situation at hand..._' I thought to myself, puffing out my chest in a show of complete and utter confidence as a script naturally flowed into my head – even though I honestly felt like hiding myself away from these two.

"And as your _actual_ Master," I added for emphasis, grinning smugly at the Captain who now flailed around on the floor, watching me out of the corner of his eye. "I order the-" I eyed the taller woman, who was currently giving me her entire attention at the moment and changed my wording slightly just in case. "-two of you to take out the pirates in this room. Right now. Post haste." I nodded at the end, making sure that they knew that that was it. With my acting done, I felt myself sigh in relief. The order had been given – and the result would soon show itself.

The two nodded at the same time, hardly even a moments pause after my instructions ended, and raised their weapons – in the case of the smaller girl, unsheathing it again and holding it up, allowing the dark metal to catch the dim lighting of the candles.

With a single bang from the woman's rifle, which caused my shoulders to jump in surprise at the sudden sound, a hole as big as my fist was drilled into the chest of the pirate closest to her. With a single swing of the girl's blade, the head of the Captain went flying. After that, two more bangs were heard, and the blade was swung three more times through the air. With speed and grace, each pirate was cut down by the blade of the shorter girl. With precision and power, the pirates were gunned down from where they stood by the gun of the taller girl.

After which, the pirates remaining in the room – the Captain included – were lying against the floorboards, red, sticky blood staining the wooden floorboards.

I stared around the room, eyeing the carnage that had just happened, unbelieving, mouth hanging open in surprise and awe, but also slight fear.

'_The white-haired girl moved around the room incredibly quickly – she was just like the wind or lightning! The woman simply stood in place and shot her rifle, reloading it faster than I could even draw my dagger, and fired it in the same breath too! These girls are seriously dangerous, more so than I had originally thought…_'

Gulping nervously, I turned to face the two. The blonde-haired woman had just finished reloading her rifle and had slumped it back against her shoulder and smiled friendly. The white-haired girl wiped her blade on the Captain's overcoat and inspected the blade with a quick look, before sheathing it and turning back to me. The two looked at me with expectant gazes, as if eagerly awaiting my next order. The smaller of the two wore a blank look in her eyes and the taller of the two sent a friendly smile my way. Both looks caused my skin to crawl and my heart to pound with unease.

I quickly realized right then and there; with the two of them, I might even become the next King of the Pirates.

* * *

**True Name: **_(?)_**  
****Class:** _Rider__  
_**Character Type: **_Servant, Human_**  
****Gender: **_Female_**  
****Alignment: **_Chaotic Evil (?), Chaotic Neutral (?)_**  
Height: **_(__?)_**  
Weight: **_(?)_**  
Likes: **_Being a pirate, ?_**  
Dislikes:** _Shackles, ?_**  
****Type: **_Heroic Spirit_**  
Source:** _Historial Fact_**  
Region: **_Caribbean Sea_**  
Hidden Attribute: **_Human_  
**Armaments: **_Gun (?), Cutlass (?)_

**Parameter -  
Strength:** _C_**  
Endurance:** _C_**  
Agility:** _A_**  
Mana:** _E_**  
Luck:** _B_**  
NP:** _C_

**Class Skills -  
Magic Resistance:** _D_**  
Riding: **_x_

**Personal Skills -  
Voyage:** _A_**  
Marksmanship:** _B_**  
Combination: **_C_

**Noble Phantasm -  
Caribbean Free Bird/Anti-Unit: **_C++_

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for reading this chapter! I'm sure you've figured out what servant was summoned already, but for those of you who don't know, I at least attempted to hide who it is in the info above.**

**This, I'll call it... a dossier or something. Basically, I'll write down information for the main character and those he summons. As information about each are found out, I'll put them up there. Even if something doesn't look like it holds anything hidden, for example likes, I can still add things. You might see a question mark now, but in the future, there might not be one, but there could still be something that will be added to the likes section.**

**In any case, thank you to those of you who've followed and favorited, it means a lot to me! Like, really! Writing this specific story is basically a small dream come true; I've already thought up who will be summoned, so you don't have to suggest anyone to me.**

**Like, really. I don't want to hear that. Though if you want to, you can tell me what servants you'd summon if you had the Grail and were in the One Piece world! I'm a bit curious, though you don't have to share...**

**Anyway, I'll let ya off here. Ciao!**


	3. Explanations

**One Piece of Fate  
Chapter II - Explanations**

**xXxXx**

Gulping nervously with my eyes closed in thought, I leaned back against the wall with my arms crossed. I felt a trickle of sweat slide down my face from the heat of the room and from my own anxiousness at the situation that I had found myself in. Resting on the ground next to my right foot, was the golden cup – the Holy Grail, as I now knew.

'_With this cup, I can…_'

The Holy Grail possessed the ability to grant the desires of men and women – in other words, it was a wish-granting device that possessed a large amount of something called mana. In other words, magic power.

'_But it all sounds like bull shit, anyway. But even so, I cannot really deny what has happened._'

Opening my right eye, I peered at the Servant that had been summoned. The Heroic Spirit of the Mount, in other words, Rider. The small white-haired girl stood somewhat awkwardly against the wall opposite of mine, leaning back against it, slowly bobbing her head forward and back, hitting it against the wooden wall behind her.

To her right and staring out of a small circular window, was the taller blonde-haired woman. She watched the waves churn out below her with a happy expression, one of the first looks she held which didn't send shivers down my spine, a genuine look of happiness.

I breathed out a sigh of annoyance, closing my eyes and bringing my head down slightly. The two refocused their attention back to me, but after a few moments, they went back to what they were doing.

Raising my right hand, I stared at the back of my hand.

A red marking, forming three separate pieces, was now tattooed to my hand. The middle piece was similar to an anchor in design and how it was curved, though it looked more like an upside-down cross with the arms stretching out to the sides with a curve, being ending in a point. At the top of the symbol, were two marks, which were similar to wings but also like the sail of a ship, spread out and which spun around downwards, pointing towards the blade-like curve of the cross.

'_An interesting marking, to be sure, but why did it stitch itself onto me?_' After all, I was not the one who had chanted the summoning, nor was I the one who had set up the magic circle that had previously surrounded the Holy Grail from where it laid on the dais.

Glancing down at the golden cup, I realized that I couldn't sell it anymore. This realization almost caused me to cry, but I managed to hold the tears back. '_All that money… and for what? Two bombshells of women that could quite possibly have beaten up the former Pirate King by their lonesome. Well, it's not like I knew how strong he was or how strong these two even match up to the pirates who have crossed over into the Grand Line, but still…_'

Pressing my lips together, I closed my eyes again in thought. Plans began to appear in my mind, spinning a web of lies together to form a coherent thought. Something that I had wanted, a way out, a new goal…

'_Well, I might as well use this until the end._' Stepping away from the wall, the eyes of the two spun back to me, curiosity swirling within their iris. I looked from the shorter of the two to the taller and breathed in.

"Shorter Rider and Taller Rider," I began, causing the white-haired girl to narrow her eyes into a glare while the other simply giggled at hearing this. The smaller of the two crossed her arms, with the coat they wore falling low enough down her face to allow me to see the snarl on her face. '_Well, it seems like she doesn't like her name, huh? Not like I had any choice since it would be difficult to distinguish between the two… wait, don't they have true names or something?_' With that thought in mind, I quickly reworked the script, burning away the dialogue that had already been planned and began to ad-lib. "Well, if you don't like your name, Shorter Rider, then why don't you give me your true name? It can't hurt, right?"

At my suggestion and question, the two froze for a moment, as if realizing that there was no reason to hide their name away. As what had been explained to me, the circumstances of their summoning were completely different from that of the Holy Grail War – some kind of dangerous battle between seven Servants that I definitely wanted to avoid.

But I had the Grail, the object desired of the fighting. Technically, it meant that I had already won. '_Or that was how I thought of it, anyway._' Grinning slyly, I watched the two stare at the other, before nodding and stepping forward.

The blonde-haired girl bowed first, her right arm draped across her bountiful chest which bounced slightly as she bent forward.

"Anne Bonny," she introduced with a smile, standing back up to her full height, before waving that same arm towards the smaller of the two, who simply nodded at me. "Mary Read. The two of us are Rider – your Servant. Please utilize us well!" With that, she winked at me, but I ignored it as I prepared my next script.

"Okay…" I started with a slight frown, my eyes trailing over to the splotches of blood and corpses that now decorated the room, uncomfortable. The two noticed the look and glanced over, the realization quickly appearing within their eyes.

"I can clean-" Anne began, but I interrupted her quickly.

"No need for that." Holding my right hand forward, palm placed towards her and fingers upwards, I thought to myself quickly. The silence between us lengthened to a few minutes, and finally, I started again. "I want one of you to clear out the pirates on this ship and the other to follow me to the Captain's Cabin. We'll have our discussion take place there."

Anne thought to herself, a finger pressed against her bottom lip, before smiling and clapping her hands together.

"Then, I'll take care of the remainder of the pirates, so Mary'll go with you!"

Mary swallowed uncomfortably, and mumbled, too low for Anne to hear her, though my ears managed to pick out some of what she had said. "I should be the one… I'm worried…"

Frowning, I shook my head quickly. '_I don't see why she'd be worried about Anne clearing out the rest of the pirates, but I guess they have their own bond and circumstances from when they were… alive? Man, it's so weird to think that I basically summoned ghosts._'

Sighing, I turned my attention to Mary, clearing my throat. Catching her attention, I spoke with a gentle voice. "If you want to change roles, then you can – if you want, that is."

Mary hesitated for a second and then nodded. Though she didn't say anything else after that. Anne looked between us, confused, not really understanding what had been said. A frown worked its way onto her lips and just as she stepped closer to Mary, I spoke again, but this time with a challenge biting at my words.

"How 'bout a little competition, Anne?" Turning her eyes over to me, surprise filling her iris, the thought of a challenge began to raise her excitement. Her anticipation of it caused her to stop her advance towards Mary and turn her attention over to me completely. Mary didn't react to my words or to Anne switching her attention. "Since we're just going to take a nice walk over to the Captain's Cabin, why not get there before us?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned with a frown, tilting her head to the side slightly, and I hastened to explain.

"Your job is to take care of all the remaining pirates on board, right? Simply do that… and make your way over to the Captain's Cabin before we get there. As simple as that, right?" Leaning my body to the left, I placed a hand against my hip and raised the other, as if giving Anne something. A smirk forced its way onto my lips, and I continued, eyes narrowing in a challenge. "And if you win… then I'll do any one thing for you, as long as it isn't too extravagant, that is."

With my challenge issued and the prize offered, Anne's eyes practically lit up like stars, causing me to get a bad feeling about this. I looked at Mary to gauge her reaction, but seeing me place my attention on her, she looked away, but not before I could see a look of unease dancing in her eyes, telling me that I did something that I would soon regret.

"An adventure… with a clear treasure lying in wait!" Anne practically shouted, her voice trembling in eager anticipation, the excitement of her potential reward pushing her over the edge. Looking back at her, I could only curse in my head that the reward I had offered had been the wrong choice. "Then, Master! I'll win, I'll definitely win, so you better keep to your word!" With that said, Anne grabbed her gun and ran towards the stairs, sending out one last shout of excitement, before running up the staircase, two steps at a time.

"…Did I do something stupid?" I asked Mary after a few moments, to which the younger-looking girl merely exhaled a breath.

Shrugging my shoulders, I bent down and picked up the Grail, before following after Anne, heading up the stairs with my lips curved downward and my eyes closed halfway. A drop of sweat slid down my face, but I wiped it away with the back of my left hand. Mary followed after me, mumbling without looking at me, though I caught her words easily.

"Thank you…"

I smiled, breathing out through my nose in amusement, before replying, shocking the other girl slightly. "Your welcome." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her tilt her head in confusion, to which, I went to explain without a hurry. "I have really good hearing. Well, it was something that I had trained for a long time, so that should help explain that."

She took a few moments to reply to my explanation. "I see. That's why you heard me earlier…"

"Which is why I issued her a challenge for her to finish quickly, so you wouldn't be worried… but, I might have gone a bit overboard with the reward." Rubbing my head, I sighed in exasperation. "Well, let's just give her a minute head start and then hurry to the Captain's Cabin. I never said we wouldn't run, now did we?"

At hearing this, Mary snorted in laughter, causing me to smile in amusement at finally getting a positive reaction out of the usually blank-faced girl. Shaking my head, my expression relaxing, I hurried on up the stairs without much worry. Mary followed after me, a smile twitching upon her lips.

**xXxXx**

The two of us quickly made ourselves comfortable in the Captain's Cabin, with me sitting down in his chair with the cup on the desk – after sweeping away all the pieces of papers and folders off from his desk – with my feet propped up next to it and my arms held behind my head. Mary stood behind me on my right, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed and coat covering up to her nose and her right leg was pressed against the front of her left. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare and pointing at the door, but I knew she was simply worried.

We've been in here for only three minutes, when the door opened up with a kick and the appearance of Anne appeared in the doorway, her leg held forward, a smile on her face and face red with excitement.

She breathed lightly, her eyes closed, but the way she composed herself reminded me of a kid completing the first task their parent had given them.

Opening her eyes, she breathed out a sound of surprise at seeing the two of us.

"No way! I ran all the way here!" It was true; the number of times we heard her gun going off suggested that she had been running all around the ship, finding every single pirate that had been on it, and shooting them down. The shouts, the yells – from one corner of the ship to another – we kept track of her progress via that terrified shrieks of the pirate crew and the blast of her gun.

"Well, you were a bit too slow, since we got here a few minutes ago." I shrugged my shoulders, causing her to fall down to her knees, her head hanging low. Her hands touched upon the carpeted floorboards and her shoulders shook. Then, all of a sudden, she sprang back up, a smile back upon her lips.

"Well, you can't win them all, right, Mary?" She spoke lightly, as if not caring that she had lost the competition just now. Mary didn't respond vocally, only offering up a slight shrug of her shoulders from where she stood, though I could tell that she had been relieved upon seeing Anne arrive without any sign of injury. "Now then Master, what do you want to talk about here?" Asking me this, Anne walked forward and bent down over the desk I sat up, using her elbows to prop herself up on the desk as she stared at me amusement in her eyes.

I cleared my throat and removed my feet from the desk, scooting forward slightly on the chair and touching a finger to the rim of the cup.

"I want a review of what you had told me, but with more of an explanation behind it. Starting first, with the Holy Grail War thing."

Anne nodded, but it was Mary who began the discussion. "The Holy Grail War is a ritual between Magus to determine the winner of the Grail which can grant wishes." I turned around in the chair to face her, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar term 'Magus' but she didn't elaborate. "In it, seven Masters summon seven Servants through an incantation. Those chosen for the Grail – those that possess a Servant – will receive three Command Spells; that mark on your right hand." I held up my right hand, eyeing the red marking that had appeared on the back of the hand.

"Not only that, but each of the seven Servants summoned – Heroic Spirits – are summoned in the vessel of a Class, which helps focus and limit their power."

I raised an eyebrow at that, turning back to Anne. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, some Servants are simply too strong to be summoned normally, so their power would be limited. Plus, depending on their Class, their specializations would change."

"If I was the only one of the two of us summoned, I would be Saber," Mary explained, causing Anne to nod in agreement. "If it was just Anne, it would be Archer."

"And together it's Rider?" I asked in clarification, to which the two nodded in unison. "I see. So, what are the Classes? I know three; Rider, Saber, and Archer, but the other four?"

Anne explained in a light tone, a smile on her face. "Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, and Berserker."

"Those are the seven main Classes a Servant will be summoned into," Mary explained further. I nodded in understanding, to which Mary received that as the go-ahead to continue. "Saber, Archer, and Lancer are typically the strongest, while Rider, Assassin, and Caster are weaker. Berserker is powerful as well but at the cost of their mental functions."

I frowned, leaning forward at hearing this. "They're insane?"

"Most of them. The rest possess some ability of thought." Anne explained to me, a finger held against her chin. "Though, they do make strong protectors since they can only usually understand simple orders." She giggled, holding a hand against her lips.

"What are the details of each of the seven?" I questioned the two. Mary started the explanation after a moment of thought, speaking up in her usual low voice.

"Sabers are strong with the sword, usually the strongest of the seven."

"Archers utilizes a long-ranged weapon, such as a bow or-" Anne hefted up her gun in the middle of her explanation, a wide smile wrapped upon her face. "-a gun." I nodded, switching my gaze back to Mary to continue listing them off.

"…Lancers usually carry a spear and are rather adept in fighting, they are very agile and difficult to best. Second only to Saber."

"Riders are a bit weaker compared to them and they're usually known for riding an animal or beast, though to make up in that difference, we usually have a lot of abilities to work with!" Anne placed a hand against her chest, causing them to bounce slightly. "We're Riders because of our mount – our ship!"

I whistled at hearing this. "I knew you looked like pirates; so, you were that in your life, huh?"

"Yep!" Anne confirmed, but before she could say anymore, Mary continued listing out the Classes.

"Assassins operate covertly; they hide away in the shadows and usually gather intelligence and target Masters. They're weak in close-quarter-combat."

"Oh, I like that Class already!" I grinned in excitement, realizing that if I were to be summoned, it would definitely be as an Assassin.

"But Riders are clearly better!" Anne argued, pouting at my choice of words, to which I simply shrugged.

"Everyone leads their own life, with their own interests. That's why people have their own opinions."

"Even so…" Anne breathed out, before dropping the subject. "Casters are, quite frankly, weak. If takes a bit of time for them to gather enough power to be considered a threat, but their knowledge of magic is nothing to scoff at."

"Lastly, Berserker," Mary began to finish, but paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts on how best to explain. I waited patiently for her, while Anne simply smiled in encouragement. "are like wild beasts. They trade their consciousness and sanity for great power; though not all of them lose them completely."

I nodded, leaning back against the chair in thought. '_Seven Servants, each being summoned under a different Class which has their own pros and cons. Even though Berserker sounds like a terrible choice, they're most likely to be utilized by weaker Masters to make up for their own weakness, or for a weaker Servant to give them the power needed to face off against the rest._' I thought to myself, a hand pressed against my chin. Closing my eyes, I continued my thoughts in silence, the two Riders eagerly awaiting my next question. '_At first, it appears as if Saber is the clear victor, but Assassin can easily take out their Master if they are not careful. When up against a Lancer, the Saber would be hard-pressed as well. Archer can also snipe them from a long distance, but a Rider can easily close the distance. In a war that can last several days or even a week, there is no clear winner. Or rather, it appears on who is summoned._'

Breathing out a troubled sigh, I stared at the cup as I rested my elbow against the arm of the chair, using my fist to prop my head up. "Well, what about this mark? What can it do? Is it just to signify who the Master is?"

"Well," Anne began, staring uncomfortably at Mary, who stared back with a blank expression. After a few moments, Anne breathed out a sigh and explained. "It's called a Command Spell, and it allows the Master three absolute orders that the Servant must follow; though it can also be used to recover their strength and even increase their power."

"Oh, that's pretty cool-" I started, but Mary interrupted with a mumble.

"But when all three are used, the connection is thusly severed." I stared at her for a moment, shocked, and then the excitement I had felt evaporated just as quick as it had come.

"Well, that's a bummer."

Anne giggled. "Well, just don't use them, okay? Most Servants don't like being bossed around like that anyway. Of course, that includes us."

I shrugged but agreed with what she had said. '_I wouldn't want to be commanded like that either, so I can get where they are coming from._'

"Now then, Master," Anne spoke up, standing back up to her full height, causing me to have to look up into her eyes. "What are we going to do next?"

I stared into her eyes for a solid half-minute, before grinning in eager anticipation.

"We summon Assassin and steal something that I had been keeping an eye on for months now."

* * *

**True Name: **_Anny Bonny and Mary Read_**  
****Class:** _Rider__  
_**Character Type: **_Servant, Human_**  
****Gender: **_Female_**  
****Alignment: **_Chaotic Evil (Anne Bonny), Chaotic Neutral (Mary Read)_**  
Height: **_(__?)_**  
Weight: **_(?)_**  
Likes: **_Being a pirate, adventure, treasure_**  
Dislikes:** _Shackles, being ordered absolutely_**  
****Type: **_Heroic Spirit_**  
Source:** _Historial Fact_**  
Region: **_Caribbean Sea_**  
Hidden Attribute: **_Human_  
**Armaments: **_Gun (Anne), Cutlass (Mary)_

**Parameter -  
Strength:** _C_**  
Endurance:** _C_**  
Agility:** _A_**  
Mana:** _E_**  
Luck:** _B_**  
NP:** _C_

**Class Skills -  
Magic Resistance:** _D_**  
Riding: **_x_

**Personal Skills -  
Voyage:** _A_**  
Marksmanship:** _B_**  
Combination: **_C_

**Noble Phantasm -  
Caribbean Free Bird/Anti-Unit: **_C++_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, following, and favoriting!**

**Anyway, this chapter served to inform our dear MC of a thief of what exactly is going on, and now he has a plan: summon Assassin and steal something else! I wonder what he will be stealing?**

**Perhaps it will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Who will be the next Servant, the Assassin?**

**Maybe it will also be revealed in the next chapter!**

**In any case, if you enjoyed it, please follow and if you really liked it, please favorite! Also, leave a review down telling me your thoughts on what you had just read, so I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong!**

**But for now, ciao!**


	4. Assassin

**One Piece of Fate  
Chapter III - Assassin**

**xXxXx**

The two stared blankly at me, not fully understanding nor comprehending what I had just proclaimed in a very confident manner. Anne blinked several times in a row, awkwardly giggling as she scratched her cheek. Mary simply stared with wide eyes, an unbelieving look upon her face, with her mouth slightly opened, shocked.

"Uhm," Anne breathed out, staring down at me with an uneasy expression on her face, a trickle of sweat sliding down her cheek. "Mind repeating that?" I nodded, and confidently smirked, repeating the line that I said only a few moments ago with complete confidence in my tone.

"We summon Assassin and steal something that I had been keeping an eye on for months now." Reiterating this line without missing a beat, my grin widened as I saw Anne still struggle to comprehend what I was saying, while Mary simply gave up, shaking her head and trying to disappear against the wall so she doesn't get caught into this conversation.

"Uhm," Anne moaned, rubbing her head as if in pain, her eyes closing tightly as if in pain. Massaging her temples, she finally opened her eye, a twitching smile on her face. "Mind repeating that?"

"We summon Assassin-"

"Please don't repeat that," Mary quickly moved to interrupt, placing a hand roughly on my shoulder. My muscles tensed slightly at her sudden and unexpected touch, but she didn't react to my surprise. Her eyes whispered to me to not repeat myself again, which I found myself agreeing to after a moment of remembrance. I already knew how she was with a blade; I certainly didn't want a rebellious Servant on the same boat as me. "Why do you think you can summon another Servant?" She mumbled this, looking away from me and down at the floor as if it was interesting. Her grip on my shoulder tightened, drawing my eyes to stare at her hand.

Frowning, I looked back up at the white-haired pirate and breathed out a tense sigh. "Well, it's not like I know for sure," I paused, letting Mary glance at me as Anne listened intently from the other side of the desk. "But I have the Holy Grail, so it should be possible, right?" With that reasoning, I managed to make Mary tilt her head to her left in confusion, while Anne's eyes lit up like stars.

"Oh, I see!" Suddenly shouting this, the two of us looked over at her. "You're going to use the mana that's inside the Grail and utilize it as a catalyst to summon another Servant! …Are you replacing us?" She quickly asked nervously, to which I chuckled, but shook my head all the same. She breathed out a sigh of relief and picked up the Grail from the desk, eyeing it closely. "But how will you summon an Assassin?"

I shrugged. "That's easy to answer. I'm pretty sure that the piece of paper that the former Captain of this ship had was not a grocery shopping list – but the incantation of the summoning ritual thing. To make sure I summon Assassin, well, I'll just add in a few lines that make sense and see how it goes."

"Th-that could end catastrophically you know?" Anne reasoned, slamming a hand down against the desk. Mary let go of my shoulder and nodded her head in agreement.

"It's not an adventure if there is no risk." She muttered loud enough for Anne to hear. She had not agreed with Anne; she had agreed with what I had said. The taller one of the pair stared blankly at Mary for a few moments, before smiling sweetly.

"Said like a true pirate! Well then, Master, let's get to summoning a new Servant right away!" Reaching forward with her other hand, Anne gripped my arm and pulled me up and over the desk. Shouting from the sudden grab, I found myself floating in the air as I was easily lifted above the desk and over it with just a simple yank.

In the next moment, I found my feet were placed firmly against the floorboards of the Captain's Cabin and my heart beating uncontrollably.

'_I'm not a coward, I'm not a coward, I'm not a coward…_' On the inside, I found myself repeating a strange mantra, but on the outside, I managed to quickly gain control of my expression and calm down. Breathing out a long breath of frustration and annoyance, I followed Anne out of the room, Mary exiting right behind me. As we left the room, Anne passed me the Holy Grail and the three of us began our walk to the brig.

"That reminds me," I started, after staring at the back of the head of Anne for several seconds. She turned to look over her shoulder, but she continued walking forward. "We should probably settle on our roles."

"Roles?" She questioned but nodded anyway. "Well, you're the Master; what else is there to understand?"

"Not those roles," I corrected, chuckling awkwardly. "I meant as a pirate crew. First-mate, Navigator, that kind of thing."

"Oh," Anne whispered, placing a finger against her lip in thought. Then, snapping her finger, she spun around to face the two of us. "I can just be the Navigator; I'd love to feel the wind blowing through my hair as I spin the wheel again!" Then, she looked at Mary, a smile spreading against her lips. "Mary can be First-mate! How does that work?"

Mary didn't respond, but she somehow looked flattered at the idea, if her slightly red face was any indication.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Then, it's settled. Our first mission is to acquire a ship!"

Anne then clapped loudly, her palms smacking together with force. "Then, we've completed the first mission already!" Spreading her hands to the side, she gestured to the ship that we were currently on. "After all, we're already on one!"

I scratched my cheek, a smile twitching onto my face. "True, but…" I looked around the main deck that we were standing on with a tired expression. "The statues would have to go, and besides, I already have an idea for the ship to use for our adventure."

Like I had said, there were multiple statues set up around the ship, all of which included the body of the Captain made out of stone. It was in incredibly poor taste, but it wasn't something that couldn't be removed. I simply had a different idea as to the vessel of our journey, so I didn't consider our first mission completed just yet.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be a problem." Anne looked around, making a disgusted face at seeing the statues in unique poses standing around the ship. Mary simply ignored them, choosing to instead stare down at her shoes in silence. "Well, in that case, let's just summon our Assassin and get out of here."

With those words, we quickly made our way down to the brig, only taking several minutes to do so. Once again, I found myself in that dimly lit room, a magic circle etched into the floorboards and blood marking the room. The corpses of the pirates still rested in here, but Anne quickly, and without saying anything, moved them against the back wall while Mary placed the Golden Cup back onto its dais where it had originally rested.

'_That reminds me, I'll have to set up a magic circle or whatever in our next ship – if we need it anyway._' Interrupting me from my thoughts, was Anne as she shouted from the back wall.

"Is this the piece of paper you were talking about?" Holding the paper up, I could just vaguely make out eerie sounding lines written upon the paper and a circle drawn into it at the bottom. Nodding, Anne hopped away from the corpse and skipped over towards me, happy to get away from the blood and bodies. Gently handing the paper to me, I skimmed over it for a few minutes.

After reading through the lines, I closed my eyes, repeating the script twice over to myself in a mutter, before simply tossing the paper away. This action caused Anne to scramble after it in a hurry, but I stopped her just as she caught the paper.

"We don't need that anymore; I just memorized the chant."

"Oh, wow! That's incredible. Way to go, Master!" I nodded, turning my attention back to the Grail. Mary stood at my right side, just behind me. Anne moved to be on my other side and then, after reciting the incantation within my head one last time, I began, my voice loud and confident.

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let life of servitude be they answer Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the glory of conquest be the drawing point. Let the road of salvation reach unto the Kingdom Gates."

Raising my right hand, letting my palm face the floorboards of the rocking ship, I spread my fingers forward. I felt the mark on my hand begin to burn, but I spared it no glance as I raised my voice even further, putting as much power as I could into my voice as I did so.

"Fill, fill, fill!" Inserting a new line into the incantation, I felt the air still around the Grail, but I continued, unheeding of the danger that I might find myself in. "Awaken, awaken, awaken! I desire one wrapped in a cloak! A figure of darkness! Fill, fill! Awaken, awaken! Let it be declared with thine voice; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be your sword." I then switched back into the original chant, before moving back to something new, editing the incantation however I pleased.

"A guardian of the dark, a knight of the night – I beseech thee, to call upon my summons! Slithering in the shadows, a melancholy surrounding. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth!"

Clasping my right hand into a fist, I bent it back, though I kept the back of the hand pointing towards the Grail. I could vaguely make out a red light screaming from my fist, but I ignored it, focusing instead on the Grail, glaring my intent into the Golden Cup.

"Awaken (fill), awaken (fill), awaken (fill)!" My voice became overlapped by another's, but I couldn't make out who the owner was. I knew it wasn't Anne nor was it Mary, but it felt familiar. A voice that I had forgotten long ago. "Fill (awaken), fill (awaken), fill (awaken)! And bring upon this world a figure bestowed in shadowy legend – a Heroic Spirit of Assassination!"

The chant finished, a blazing red glow filled the room, before dissolving into a mass of shadowy tendrils which gathered around the Grail. Anne shouldered past me, her blunderbuss materializing out of nowhere, as Mary went before her, gripping the handle of her unsheathed black blade.

The two wore nervous expressions upon their face with such intensity, that it made me take a few steps back out of caution.

However, as the shadowy mass dissipated, no Servant stood before the Grail. Looking left and right yielded no results, and yet – I knew. I knew that a Servant had been summoned. I could feel a drain, something that I didn't consciously feel from Anne and Mary. A connection, similar to the one I had towards Rider could be felt.

'_Assassin is here._' I thought to myself, searching every corner of the room with my enhanced eyesight, thanks to my Devil Fruit, which allows me to see better in darker light. '_But where?_'

My thoughts were almost answered immediately, as a voice spoke up just in front of me, behind that of Anne and Mary. The two jolted in surprise, whirling around to face the newcomer, eyes wide and weapons held up in preparation of an attack.

"Servant Assassin, heeding your call of summoning. I vow loyalty to you, and only you, my Lord." Bowing her head before me, her singular eye closed, appeared to be a young girl. Her head was lowered, and she was crouched down, her left knee pressed against the floorboards and her right arm held over her right leg. Looking up at me, I managed to catch a good look at her face, her violet eye swirling without a trace of emotion.

She had black hair, her bangs spilling out over her face, with the back being tied into twintails behind her back with a white ribbon. She wore fishnet around her elbows and around her chest, under a white shirt which was split down the middle in a 'v', a black ribbon spun around her throat.

She wore blackened gauntlets around her hands down halfway to her elbow, which revealed her fingers, with white metal sprouting from the wrist. She wore a strange green sash around her waist with a white one over it, which helped tie a short blade to her back, with the hilt of her blade on her right. Some type of red thread was attached to the golden hilt of her blade.

She wore baggy black pants, which revealed black ribbons tied around her legs and more fishnet. Speaking of ribbons, her arms also had a black ribbon spinning around it, and it could be seen on the side of her chest as well, due to her shirt only covering the front of her chest, with it being tied around the back of her neck.

A black ribbon was wrapped around her head, the only one around it, which covered her right eye. I could also see vague red markings, which reminded me of the scales of a snake, wrapped all around her body, though most of it was covered by her clothing. She wore what appeared to be black socks, which left the back of her feet exposed.

I stared down at the girl, not really knowing what to say when she suddenly opened her left eye wide and jumped high.

I couldn't even follow her initial movement, but when she appeared right in front of me, upside down, I was so stunned that I took a step back. Placing her palms against my shoulders, turning around in midair, she pushed me back a few steps, causing me to stumble backward from the sudden force, but with a single glance, she grabbed me and helped me keep my balance as her feet carefully, and skillfully, landed against the floorboards with a very low thud.

Pulling her blade free with a slither, she moved into a combat stance in front of me, her back to me, protecting me from… something.

"My Lord; be careful! Enemy Servants ahead!" The three of us collectively blinked, with Anne and Mary still holding their weapons in a stance ready for battle – which were now pointing at Assassin and towards me.

The two shared a confused look before Mary exhaled a breath and sheathed her blade, much to the confusion of Assassin. Anne quickly followed the smaller pirate's example and dematerialized her gun.

Assassin frowned in confusion, and I hastened to explain the current situation, placing my hand against her left shoulder in a calming way as I did so.

"I'm also their Master, so if you can, please get along?" Though my explanation turned into more of a question towards the end, Assassin nodded her head, still studying the two before her. After a few seconds of silent thought, Assassin finally dropped her stance and slowly sheathed her single-edged blade behind her back.

"Very well; I apologize for the misunderstanding." Bowing her head at a forty-five-degree angle, Assassin closed her eye, lips pursed together in apology. Rising back up, she spun around me soundlessly, staring up into my eyes with a blank look. I was almost a head taller than the young-looking girl, yet I felt as if I was the one looking up into her eyes. "My Lord, may I be debriefed upon the situation?" She asked somewhat formally with a stiff and monotone voice, her words devoid of emotion. Her singular violet eye stared into my two red orbs, and I found myself frowning.

Anne was the one who spoke up in a chipper voice, though Assassin hardly turned her head towards her – strangely, turning her head to the right, even though her right eye was covered by a ribbon.

"Hey, hey, I can answer that!" Raising her right hand, she jumped up excitedly, allowing her chest to bounce as she did so. Mary looked away from the sight, but Assassin did not falter. "Master summoned us, well, he didn't, but we're his Servants anyway, so he might as well have summoned us… Or something?" Starting out in such an odd way, Anne placed a finger against her chin in thought, her lips pursed into a frown.

Mary sighed and continued with a better explanation. "We're to become pirates, once more. Please support Master, regardless of the number of Servants he summons."

"I see," Assassin stated, looking down at her feet for a moment. Then, turning around, she stared into the blank eyes of Mary. "I thank you for this information." With a small bow of her head, she turned back to me, staring up into my eyes once more. "As this room is filled with nothing but allies – shall I reveal thy name? Or would it be best to only inform my Lord?"

I looked at Mary and then Anne, the two awaiting my response. Realizing that this choice was all on me, I nodded my head. '_Right, I should probably get used to being a Captain. Ugh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea._'

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I vocally confirmed the Assassin to introduce herself. With a nod, she moved to the side so she could look at everyone at once.

"As I have declared – I am Servant Assassin. True name – Mochizuki Chiyome. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Bowing her head, she greeted the three of us without hesitation, though I felt a certain bite at her own name, I ignored it for the time being.

"Anne Bonny, nice to meet you!" Anne introduced herself, swinging an arm upwards, before grabbing Mary and pulling her into her side. "And this little one is Mary Read. We're both of the Rider Class."

Mary grumbled out in annoyance at being pulled into the side of Anne, but she didn't fight back. Mochizuki nodded and then looked over at me, eagerly awaiting something. I shrugged, not really knowing what she wanted, to which, she hastened to explain.

"And what is your name, my Lord?"

At hearing her words, Anne and Mary immediately froze and turned to look at me slowly, as if just realizing that they had yet to ask for my name.

"Seriously, what is it!?" With eyes wide, Anne shouted, holding Mary closer to herself, but the smaller pirate tolerated it as she wanted to know my name too.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" Rubbing the back of my head with a chuckle pushing past my lips, I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. "It's a habit to not reveal my name since if I did, it'd be easier to put a target on my back."

"Normally, pirates have to have their name known, or they won't gain notoriety, right, Mary?" Mary nodded to what Anne had said but didn't say anything, preferring to stare at me in silence instead.

"I know the feeling." Mochizuki smiled, stars sparkling in her violet eye. At that moment, it was as if we had connected in some strange way. The two of us met the other's gaze, before nodding at the same time, a comradery of sorts formed.

Shaking my head, though my smile remained, I faced the three of them and introduced myself in a rather casual way, hand on my hip and grin on my face. "Name's Noah. And don't call me Master, or my Lord – that's a bit tense."

Mochizuki nodded. "Then, Noah-sama."

"That sounds a bit awkward though?" At my words, the Assassin frowned before correcting herself slowly.

"Lord Noah?" I sighed, realizing that she was going to be formal, no matter what. Deciding to let her call me that, I simply nodded my head and her lips curled slightly into a smile, however faint it was.

"Okay, then Captain!" Anne announced with a clap of her hands. "Ooh, that has a nice ring to it. Why don't you try Mary?"

"…Captain." Mary tested and then nodded. "I like it."

"Anyway – we should probably get to explaining what I wanted to do, right?" I asked the others, to which they nodded. "Mochizuki, I-"

However, the younger girl shook her head, causing me to stop, confused. "You may address me as Chiyome. Where I'm from, the last name is said first, so…"

"Ah, then, Chiyome?" She nodded. "My goal of summoning you was to take part in a little covert mission that I've been cooking up for the past couple of months now." I grinned, a glimmer in my eyes. Anne smiled at the look, while Mary nodded her head as if she had expected such a thing. Chiyome stood at attention, a blank look on her face, though her eyebrows were knitted downward in concentration.

"Now, here is what we're going to do…"

* * *

**True Name: **_Mochizuki Chiyome_**  
****Class: **_Assassin__  
_**Character Type: **_Servant, Human_**  
****Gender: **_Female_**  
****Alignment: **_Chaotic Evil_**  
Height: **_154cm/5ft_**  
Weight: **_46kg/101lbs_**  
Likes: **_?_**  
Dislikes: **_War, ?_**  
****Type: **_Heroic Spirit_**  
Source: **_Historical Fact_**  
Region: **_Japan_**  
Hidden Attribute: **_Earth_  
**Armaments: **_Blade_

**Parameter -  
Strength: **_D_**  
Endurance: **_D_**  
Agility: **_A_**  
Mana: **_C_**  
Luck: **_C_**  
NP: **_C_

**Class Skills -  
****Presence Concealment: **_A+_

**Personal Skills -  
****Witchcraft (Oracle):** _C_**  
****Curse of the Serpent:** _B_**  
Kouga-ryuu:** _A_**  
Ninjutsu:** _A_**  
Subversive Activities: **_C+_

**Noble Phantasm -  
Summoning - Omen of the Great God Ibuki/Anti-Unit: **_C_

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**If you enjoyed it, please follow. If you greatly liked what you read, please favorite. If you wish to express your thoughts, please review!**

**With that out of the way, I wonder what will be happening next? We have Rider and Assassin, both of which are female... Will all of his servants be female, you might ask? NO! He's also going to have male, but for now, this is what he has! Don't worry; he'll start to feel awkward at being surrounded by some girls, and will definitely wish upon a Grail for guys to appear.**

**With that said, I hoped you all enjoyed reading this latest chapter!**

**And with _that_ said, ciao!**

_**PS. if you read her mana, luck, and np, you get ccc. Guess what? Fate/CCC confirmed.**_


End file.
